<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories... by Daiasnightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829192">Memories...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiasnightmare/pseuds/Daiasnightmare'>Daiasnightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, Langa - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiasnightmare/pseuds/Daiasnightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with the past, Reki doesn't run away... He embraces it and moves on...<br/>{ A cute oneshot about reki trying his best to get back into skateboarding after a tough break he had}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki was cleaning up his room, it was full of old memories and secret little treasures, anything you can imagine. He reached for something and spotted a pair of familiar wheels, his beloved skateboard. </p><p>All the memories he had with it, every time he fell, every time he raced, every time he //////... The memories came flooding...<br/>
It's been a while since he last took it out for a ride, he's been itching to ride it, just a little bit... He looked at it... What can really go wrong... He took his board and went to that one place where him and ///// always used to skate... </p><p>He was standing, in front of him a board he hasn't been on In years, night was beautiful and stars were really, really visible... He was enjoying the scenery... He was scared, yet, he was excited to get back on his beloved...</p><p>He finally mustered the courage to step on it. finally, he tried to push himself a bit but the only thing he could do was move slowly and wobble... He ended up falling on the ground...he didn't get discouraged... He hopped on again, and again. It goes on... For hours Reki tried and tried, he didn't seem to be sucesfull at all... </p><p>He wanted to stop. He wanted to give up but something just didn't let him. Something was pushing him to keep going, and an the hours were flying, he was falling and trying... Repeating it till the late night... </p><p>He ended up going home around 3:am.<br/>
He didn't really accomplish anything that day, he just got reminded of that nice, chill feeling of being on your board ... He was determined to try again. To do it all again, to repeat it a thousand and one time...</p><p>Reki woke up, he didn't remember when he fell asleep but it was 4pm... This late in the evening... He missed his part time job, he had nothing better to do so he grabbed his board... Settings off to find a nice place</p><p>He found himself in a parking lot... trying...<br/>
And the more he did and the more he tried slowly he regained his skills, he was almost as good as he was before in a spawn of 2 days... That's not easy... </p><p>He started riding around everywhere, just like in the old days he felt free... happy...</p><p>23:30... He was in a park taking a break... Looking at his boba...<br/>
"I forgot how fun this was ..."<br/>
He said to himself out loud, a chuckle followed up...he felt like he was at home...</p><p>He spotted somwone with a skate entering the park, and he didn't mind it all that much... He didn't pay attention to them and continued to sip on his boba... </p><p>"REKI?!"</p><p>a loud shout pierced thru the whole park, the person got closer and the night stars revealed, no one other than... Langa... </p><p>"REKI IS THAT YOU?!" </p><p>Reki took a while to process it... While Langa got off his board and rushed in for a hug... Embracing him in a strong hold...<br/>
Reki finally got to his senses</p><p>" Langa... You still practice here?" He looked him from the top to bottom of his feet, he didn't change at all ... Reki suddenly remembered... Why he didn't skate anymore... Why it all went down, it was because he was scared...<br/>
"If you want I can go, I was just about to leave anyway-"<br/>
"NO WAIT DONT GO, REKI" Langa interrupted him ... he took him by the hand...<br/>
Reki didn't want to stay, he remembered how they fought, the promise they broke... He remembered it all...<br/>
"Please just stay for a bit..."<br/>
Langa's grip started to loosen </p><p>Reki didn't know what to do...in front of him was...<br/>
"I'm sorry I don't think I can stay" ... Reki looked down... Tears already flowing out,emotions, the rush... </p><p>"If you promise to stay, I'll stay too... This promise I'll keep !" </p><p>Reki, flabbergasted lifted his head</p><p>"What,,, what are you saying... Why are you throwing that sentence up so lightly again? Have you not learned anything?! Don't promise stuff you can't do" </p><p>Langa took him by the hand,with a warm look in his eyes he said out loud for the whole world to hear </p><p>"This promise, it will be ours... Again together...just like it always should have been..." </p><p>He looked at the stars</p><p>"Please...This promise I'll keep for an eternity"</p><p>Reki smiled, wiping his tears...<br/>
"You promised... Now keep it forever</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>